


Sayori

by FebruaryGemini



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: After death, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryGemini/pseuds/FebruaryGemini
Summary: If there would have been a funeral,I would have written a speech.It would have gone something like this.





	Sayori

Dear Sayori,  
I’m sorry.  
I didn’t mean it like that.  


 What I said was, ‘I love you’.  
What you heard was so pink it was almost white.  
What I meant was so red it was almost black.  
I love you.

 It’s intense.  
It fills me up.  
It’s not a desire.  
It’s a requirement.  


 I need you.  
I need your smile.  
I need my arms around you while you cry.  
I need you to cry.  
I need you.

 It’s ok if you’re depressed.  
That’s ok.  
I love you.

 I love your poems.  
I love how sad they are.  
I love how happy they are.  
I love how hard you tried.  
Stop thinking that this is pink.  
This is serious.

 It doesn’t matter that you’re gone.  
I’m dedicated to you anyway.  
My heart is dedicated to you.  
My lungs are dedicated to you.  
My hands are dedicated to you.  
My feet are dedicated to you.  
Every waking hour is dedicated to you.

  When Depression killed you, it didn’t stop there.  
It just moved on.  
I won’t let it kill me.  
I’ll fight it.  
I’ll fight for you.  
I’ll win.  
I will defeat Depression for you.  
Every waking hour is dedicated to you.

 I’ll smile because you want me to.  
I’ll laugh because you want me to.  
I’ll dance because you want me to.  
I’ll write happy poems because you want me to.  
Every waking hour is dedicated to you.

  
     I love you.  


**Author's Note:**

> So I fixed the spacing, but I can't get the second "I love you." to indent for the life of me. Y'all know the struggles with coding, right? Anyway, leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
